fanontvshowsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sophia Show
''The Sophia Show ''is an American animated series created by Nicolas Mininson for Nickelodeon, produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios. It was originally supposed to air on April 3, 2015, but it was changed to March 13, 2015. The series has been picked up for 26 episodes and aired on March 13, 2015 and on March 14th, 2015, on Nicktoons. On March 15, 2015, the series was renewed for a second season. The series focuses on two twins, Sophia is a sweet and kind girl, and Alexa, who is the rude and rough twin of the bunch. Sophia, also, has a talk show she entitled "The Sophia Show" (which is usually a mock talk show). Although their friendship seems unlikely, their connection only grows as they push each other out of their comfort zones and into a world of endless adventures. The Sophia Show ''was nominated for the 2015 Kids' Choice Awards. Sadly, it lost to Spongebob in ''Favorite Cartoon. A television special entitled "The Sophia Show: Super Ultimate Powered Edition Is A Go!", aired on Comedy Central on March 20, 2015. Cast and characters * Sophia (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence), the show's main protagonist. * Alexa (voiced by E. G. Daily), Sophia's twin sister. * Danielle (voiced by Tara Strong), Sophia and Alexa's mom. * Gryu (voiced by Charles Martinet), Sophia and Alexa's dad. * Dr. Grampa (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui), Sophia and Alexa's evil-grandpa. Episodes (Season 1) # Ish Poopy Pants: Sophia and Alexa play a game called "Ish Poopy Pants" in order to see who gets the last chicken wing. # Alexa's Date: Alexa has a date with the popular boy in school. Meanwhile, Dr. Grampa is planning to ruin it. # Nat Donut: Sophia and Alexa try to eat a donut, only to find out it has nats on it. # Dr. Grampa loves Dr. Bergen: Dr. Grampa is a evil convention, while he is there, he mets another female villain named Dr. Bergen and falls in love with her. # Misery Date: Danielle and Gryu have a divorce. Meanwhile, Sophia and Alexa break up. # Fools in April: Dr. Grampa forgets it's April Fools, and thinks Sophia and Alexa are trying to destroy him. # Deadly Amusement: It's Saint Patrick's Day and Sophia, Alexa, Danielle, Dr. Grampa, and Gryu go to a theme park. Later, they find out it was cursed by a leprechaun named "Darkmanmun". # Fart Racer: Alexa is in a race, where a kid named "Fart" is also competing # Be The Airplane: Sophia, accidentally, gets stuck inside a airplane. # Art Is Fun: Sophia and Alexa find different ways to paint art. # Best Neighbors Day: Sophia and Nell celebrate Best Neighbors Day. # Poisoned Soup: Sophia is sick. Meanwhile, Alexa is trying to make a curing soup to heal her, but accidentally adds poison. # Can't Stop Coughing: Sophia gets sick, but she can't seem to stop coughing # A Breath of Fresh Cancelled: Sophia's talk show gets cancelled. Meanwhile, Alexa plans to revive the show, with the help of Dr. Grampa. # The Return: Sophia plans to revive her show, after a long hiatus. But Dr. Grampa plans to screw it up, and it's up to Alexa to stop him. Category:TV Shows